


네가 잠든 사이에

by zjuoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, 고등학생, 알티리퀘, 짝사랑
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjuoo/pseuds/zjuoo
Summary: 말렉/알렉매그둘 만의 아침, 둘 만의 교실, 둘 만의 시간for. 음새님





	네가 잠든 사이에

 

 

 

 

 

by. 말랭

* * *

 

 

 

 

아침의 부산스러움은 등굣길의 재미 중 하나였다. 갓 구운 빵을 트레이에 담아 김을 식히는 모퉁이의 작은 빵집, 늦었는지 구두 뒤축을 접고 어기적거리며 뛰어가는 이름 모를 이웃과 신호에 걸려 안절부절 못 하는 택시기사, 그리고 강당 뒤쪽에서 빠른 속도로 날아가는 붉은 화살촉까지. 매그너스는 손목에 깜빡이는  숫자들을 바라보곤 들풀이 난 벽돌길을 걸었다. 가슴을 가로지르는 넓은 가방 끈을 두 손으로 쥐고서 벽 뒤에서 고개를 슬쩍 내밀었다. 후줄근한 체육복 사이에 유독 높게 솟은 검은색 머리가 보이질 않았다. 누가 볼까 싶어서 바로 몸을 뒤로 물리고는 빠른 걸음으로 계단이 있는 중앙 로비로 향했다.

여닫이문을 열고 들어가자, 이번 주 교문 지도 담당인 호지와 리디아가 있었다. 조용히 고개를 꾸벅 숙이니 그들은 가볍게 손을 들며 답을 해주었다. 이번 주만 성실한 건 아니지? 농담 섞인 진담에 매그너스는 말없이 싱긋 웃었다. 더 늦기 전에 빨리 교실에 들어가야 했다. 매그너스는 혹시나 다른 일로 붙잡힐까 싶어, 출석부와 옆에 꽂힌 안내문을 들고서 빠른 걸음으로 빠져나왔다.

복도에 울리는 워커 소리가 쿵쿵거리는 심장소리 같았다. 교실은 왜 하필 맨 끝에 있어서는. 속으로 불평을 내뱉으며 종국에는 뜀박질을 하듯 점점 걸음이 빨라졌다. 떨리는 숨소리마저 그를 깨울까봐, 매그너스는 문 앞에 서서 숨을 골랐다. 후- 하, 후- 하. 마른 입술을 혀로 축이며 조심스럽게 교실 안으로 들어갔다.

 

교탁에 바로 붙은 책상으로부터 뒤로 네 줄, 왼쪽으로 한 칸 떨어진 곳. 굳이 눈으로 셈을 하지 않아도 어디서나 바로 찾아낼 수 있는 자리에 알렉산더가 상체를 잔뜩 웅크리고 있었다. 고르게 오르락내리락 하는 어깨를 보니, 다행히 아직도 선잠에 든 것 같았다. 고교체전이 한 달 앞으로 다가와서 그런지 아침 연습 시간이 점점 빨라지고 있었다. 그래서 알렉산더는 수업이 시작하기 전까지 부족한 잠을 이렇게 교실에서 채우곤 했고, 덕분에 매그너스는 자신만의 관찰시간을 일주일 째 가질 수 있었다. 양궁부를 위한 휴게실이 따로 있는데도, 알렉산더는 꼭 자신의 책상과 의자를 고집했다. 가끔은 그에겐 작게 느껴지는 자리인데도 굳이 고집을 하는 게 참 그다웠다.

매그너스는 뒤꿈치를 들고서 교탁 위에 들고 온 것들을 내려놓고 어제 털어둔 칠판지우개와 분필을 색별로 나란히 꺼내두었다. 그리고 안내판 가장자리에 붙은 교과목들 중, 오늘 수업이 있는 것들만 골라 제 시간에 맞춰 하나씩 붙여두었다. 이걸로 할 일은 모두 끝. 매그너스는 졸린 눈을 비비며 자신의 자리로 찾아갔다. 신기하게도 자리가 바뀌면서 그의 자리는 알렉산더의 바로 앞자리가 되었다. 수업 시간엔 그의 뒷모습이나 옆모습을 훔쳐볼 순 없어도, 그를 찾아오는 친구들 덕분에 오늘은 무슨 약속이 있는지, 주말엔 무얼 했는지를 조금씩 엿들을 순 있었다. 이런 자신을 알면 기분 나빠할까 싶었지만, 매그너스는 자신의 자리가 가까워서 어쩔 수 없다는 식으로 합리화를 하곤 했다. 알렉산더가 자신의 어깨를 톡톡 치며 약간은 찡그린 얼굴로 무언갈 물어보는 날이면, 그 날은 잭팟이었으니 결과적으론 매그너스 자신에겐 전부 다 좋은 것들이었다.

의자 등받이에 두 팔을 올려 턱을 괴고 뒤로 돌아앉은 매그너스는 평소보다 더 천천히 숨을 몰아쉬며 아직 물기에 젖은 검은 머리칼을 내려다봤다. 아마도 운동 후에 씻고 왔겠지. 비가 내린 후라 집 밖으로 나오기만 해도 습기가 온 피부를 적시는 기분이었다. 그런 상황에서 운동을 하면 분명 더 더울 터였다. 등하교 하는 걸 빼면 전혀 움직이질 않는 매그너스와는 정 반대의 삶을 사는 것처럼 보였다. 그래서 더 눈에 들어왔을 수도 있고. 꾹 다문 입매와 스크래치가 있는 눈썹이 위로 씰룩거리는 거로 유명세를 타게 된 알렉산더이지만, 팔랑거린다는 소리만 귀에 딱지가 앉도록 듣는 자신에겐 그것만큼 끌리는 게 없었다. 그리고, 잘생겼으면 됐지, 뭐. 매그너스는 자기도 모르게 내민 아랫입술을 말아서 넣어야 했다.

팔뚝에 눌린 볼살이 위로 솟았고 코끝도 조금 눌려진 채였다. 속눈썹은 아래로 길게 뻗어있었고 오늘은 어제와 반대로 누워있어서 조금 비어있는 한 쪽 눈썹이 아주 잘 보였다. 소문으로는 알렉산더의 실력에 질투가 난 3학년 선배가 악의적으로 잘못 쏜 화살로 생긴 상처라던데. 진실은 아무도 몰랐다. 왠지 손으로 슥슥 쓸어 만져보고 싶은 눈썹이었다. 흉터라면 중간에 불룩 솟은 살이 있을 텐데. 차마 말로도, 행동으로도 물어볼 수 없어 매그너스는 이렇게 구경이라도 실컷 하게 되어 좋다고 생각했다.

 

꿈이라도 꾸는 건지 뒤척이는 고개에 매그너스는 순간 얼음이 되었다. 이대로 알렉산더가 깨어나기라도 한다면 뭐라고 말해야 할까. 다행히 불편한 자세를 고쳐 앉는 수준에서 그쳤고 매그너스는 교실의 천장 무늬를 바라보며 한숨을 내쉬어야 했다. 알렉산더의 고개가 반대쪽으로 돌아가 있어서, 매그너스도 반대쪽 손을 들어 얼굴을 기댔다.

며칠 째 알렉산더의 얼굴을 보면서 맴돌았던 말을 매그너스는 조심스럽게 꺼내보았다. 알렉산더의 자는 얼굴은 천사같았다. 평소의 성격과는 달리 잠잠해서도 그랬지만, 한껏 편안한 얼굴에서 보여지는 분위기가 아주 따뜻했다. 그의 얼굴을 어루만지고 어깨에 기대고 싶을 정도의 따뜻함. 누가 들으면 징그럽다고, 짝사랑에 빠져서 주책이라고들 하겠지만. 그래서 가장 친한 클레리에게도 꺼내놓지 못 했다. 입 밖으로 내뱉는 순간, 알렉산더가 쏘아 올리는 화살보다 더 빠른 속도로 전교에 퍼질 게 분명했다. 매그너스는 끔직한 상상을 털어내기 위해 머리를 작게 흔들었다.

밖에서 경적소리가 들리는 걸 보니 이제 슬슬 하나둘씩 등교를 할 시간이 된 듯 했다. 매그너스는 남은 10분간의 여유를 만끽하기 위해 알렉산더의 옆자리에 조심히 상체를 숙여 얼굴을 마주보게 했다. 비록 도둑고양이 같은 매일이었지만, 알렉산더의 아침을 독점할 수 있음에서 오는 즐거움은 차마 거절할 수 없는 특권이었다. 매그너스는 등굣길에 들었던 노래의 멜로디를 작게 흥얼거렸다. 내가 제일 좋아하는 노랜데, 너는 어떤 노래를 좋아할까, 알렉산더.

분명 머릿속으로 건넨 말이었는데, 알렉산더의 눈꺼풀이 꿈틀거리더니 아주 천천히 눈을 깜빡이며 무거운 잠에서 깨어나고 있었다. 아까는 부산하게 머리를 굴리며 어떻게 해야 할지 생각을 했었는데, 막상 현실이 되니 매그너스는 아주 차분하게 책상에 대고 있던 고개를 들고서 목을 가다듬었다.

“안녕, 알렉산더.”

“…음.”

“좋은 아침이야.”

항상 그의 어깨 너머로 들려오던 목소리를 코앞에서 들으니 생각했던 것 보다는 낮지만 여전히 명량한 목소리라고 알렉산더는 생각했다. 돌아앉아서 자신을 내려다보는 얼굴은 왠지 모르게 붉은 빛을 띠고 있었고 어딘가 떨리는 시선이었다. 좋은, 아침, 매그너스. 자다 깨서 그런지 조금 잠긴 목소리가 이상하게 튀어나가 알렉산더는 주먹 쥔 손으로 입가를 가리고 헛기침을 했다. 그 행동에 매그너스는 키득거리다 복도에서 들려오는 웅성거리는 소음에 자세를 고쳐 앉았다. 조금만 더 그 얼굴을 보여줬으면 싶었는데. 아쉬웠지만 그 이유를 몰라 알렉산더는 아직 덜 마른 뒷머리를 벅벅 긁었다. 내일은 휴게실에서 편히 자려고 했던 생각을 조금 바꿔야겠다는 생각을 하면서 알렉산더는 뒷문을 열고 들어오는 제이스에게 인사했다. 왠지 내일도 제 자리에서 자고 일어나면 매그너스의 인사를 받을 수 있을 것 같은 기분이었다.

 

 

 


End file.
